Użytkownik:Seskel/Batman Origins
Historia Historia Batmana była opowiadana wielokrotnie, powtarzała się przez wiele lat w różnych publikacjach, z istotnymi zmianami oraz różnymi wariantami historii. Golden Age W pierwszej wersji Złotego Wieku Batman pojawił się po raz pierwszy w Detective Comics #27, gdzie już działał jako superbohater. Początek Batmana jest po raz pierwszy przedstawiony w Detective Comics # 33 (listopad 1939 r.), A później został rozbudowany w Batman # 47. Bruce Wayne urodził się w roku 1915 jako syn Dr. Thomasa Wayne'a i jego żony Marthy, oboje byli bardzo bogaci i znani wśród towarzystwa Gotham City. Bruce został wychowany w Rezydencji Wayne'ów, cieszył się bogatym i szczęśliwym życiem aż do ósmego roku życia, kiedy to jego rodzice zostali zamordowani przez przestępcę, Joe Chill'a, podczas powrotu do domu z kina. Bruce Wayne poprzysiągł, że pozbędzie się zła z miasta, które odebrało życie jego rodzicom. Zaangażował się w intensywny trening intelektualny i fizyczny; jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że same umiejętności nie wystarczą. „Przestępcy są przesądni i tchórzliwi”, Wayne doszedł do wniosku, że „moje przebranie musi być w stanie uderzyć w serce z przerażeniem. Muszę być stworzeniem nocy, czarnym, strasznym...” Jak gdyby odpowiadając na jego pragnienia, nietoperz nagle wleciał przez okno, inspirując Bruce'a, by przejął postać Batmana. We wczesnym etapie, kariery Batmana jako stróża miasta zyskał on gniew policji. W tym okresie Wayne miał narzeczoną o imieniu Julie Madison. Wayne zabrał sierotę akrobatów cyrkowych, Dicka Graysona, który stał się jego przybocznym, Robinem. Batman jest również członkiem założycielem Justice Society of America, choć on, podobnie jak Superman, jest członkiem honorowym, a więc tylko od czasu do czasu uczestniczy. Relacja Batmana z prawem szybko się łagodzi, a on zostaje honorowym członkiem policji w Gotham City. W tym czasie przybył kamerdyner Alfred Pennyworth do Rezydencji Wayne'ów, a po tym, jak odkrył tajną tożsamość Dynamic Duo i przyłącza się do nich. Silver Age Historia została całkowicie zmieniona w czasach Srebrnego Wieku, zaczęło się w 1956 roku, gdy wydawca wprowadził Barry'ego Allena jako nową, zaktualizowaną wersję Flasha. Batman nie jest znacząco zmieniony pod koniec lat pięćdziesiątych za ciągłość, którą później określano jako Earth-One. Lżejsze brzmienie Batmana w okresie między Złotym i Srebrnym Wiekiem doprowadziło do opowiadań o późnych latach pięćdziesiątych i sześćdziesiątych XX wieku, które często charakteryzują dużą liczbę elementów science-fiction, a Batman nie jest znacząco aktualizowany w inny sposób aż do momentu Detektyw Comics # 327 (maj 1964), w którym Batman powraca do swoich detektywistycznych korzeni, z większością elementów science-fiction wyrzuconych z serii. Po wprowadzeniu wielofunkcyjnych komiksów DC Comics w latach sześćdziesiątych DC ustabilizowało opowieści ze Złotego Wieku gwiazdą Batmanem z Earth-Two, postacią z równoległego świata. Ta wersja Batmana współpracuje ze swoją małżonką Catwoman z Earth-Two, Seliną Kyle (która ukazała się w Superman Family # 211) i jest ojcem Heleny Wayne, która jako Huntress (wraz z Dickem Graysonem, Robinem z Earth-Two) bronią Gotham po tym, jak Wayne wycofał się na rzecz funkcji komisarza policji, dopóki nie zostanie zabity podczas ostatniej przygody Batmana. Jednak tytuły Batmana często ignorowały, że dokonano rozróżnienia pomiędzy pre-revamp i post-revamp Batmen (ponieważ inaczej niż The Flash lub Green Lantern, komiksy Batmana zostały opublikowane bez przerwy przez lata 50.) i czasami odwołuje się do opowieści z Golden Age. Niemniej szczegóły dziejów Batmana zostały zmienione lub rozszerzone przez dekady. Wśród nich jest między innymi spotkanie z przyszłym Supermanem podczas jego młodości, wychowanie ze strony jego wuja Philipa Wayne'a (wprowadzone w Batman # 208, styczeń / luty 1969) po śmierci rodziców, pojawienia się jego ojca i samego siebie jako prototypowych wersji Batman i Robin. W 1980 roku ówczesny redaktor Paul Levitz zlecił legendę Untold Legend z serii Batman, aby dokładnie zapoznać się z historią Batmana. Batman spotyka się i regularnie pracuje z innymi bohaterami podczas Srebrnego Wieku, a zwłaszcza z Supermanem, który zaczął regularnie pracować równolegle w serii World's Finest Comics, począwszy od roku 1954 i kontynuując serię 'anulowania w 1986 roku. Batman i Superman są zwykle przedstawiane jako bliscy przyjaciele. Batman zostaje założycielem Justice League of America, pojawiając się w jego pierwszej opowieści w latach 60. Brave and the Bold # 28. W latach siedemdziesiątych i osiemdziesiątych Brave and the Bold stały się tytułami Batmana, w których Batman współpracuje z innym superbohaterem DC Universe każdego miesiąca. Post-Crisis Kryzys na Nieskończonych Ziemiach zakończył Multiverse i usprawnił DC Universe w nową ciągłość. Po serii 12 wydań z serii Crisis on Infinite Earths DC Comics odtworzyły historie niektórych głównych postaci w celu uaktualnienia ich dla współczesnych widowni. Frank Miller opowiada nam o Batmanie w fabule „Year One” z Batman # 404-407, która podkreśla bardziej wyrazisty ton. Choć Earth-Two Batman jest wymazany z historii, wiele opowieści o Silver Age/Earth-One Batmana (wraz z liczbą Złotych Wieków) pozostają kanoniczne we Wszechświecie po kryzysie, a jego geneza pozostanie taka sama w istocie, pomimo zmian. Na przykład policja w Gotham jest w większości skorumpowana, ustanawiając dalsze potrzeby istnienia Batmana. Podczas gdy przeszłość Dicka Graysona pozostaje niezmieniona, historia Jasona Todda, drugiego Robina, ulega zmianie, przekształcając chłopca w sierotnego syna drobnego oszustwa, który próbuje ukraść opony z Batmobile. Także usunięty jest opiekun Philip Wayne, pozostawiając młodego Bruce'a wychowaniu Alfreda Pennywortha. Ponadto Batman nie jest już założycielem Justice League of America (do czasu zdarzenia Infinite Crisis, znany jest znowu), chociaż stał się liderem przez krótki czas nowego wcielenia zespołu, który został uruchomiony w 1987 roku. Aby wesprzeć wypełnienie zmienionej historii Batmana po kryzysie, DC rozpoczęło w 2006 roku nowe tytuły Batman o nazwie Legendy Mrocznego Rycerza w 1989 roku i Batman Confidential w 2006 roku, a następnie publikuje różne miniserie i historie z jednego filmu, które odbywają się w „Year One". Kolejne historie z Jeph Loeb i Matt Wagner dotykają tej epoki.